Inuyasha vs The Computer!
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo discover what a computer is! Then, the Computer causes trouble all over the Feudal Era!
1. Inuyasha VS The Computer!

This is a one shot for Inuyasha, mostly to keep a promise to one of my friends. It's also to make fun of my computer class. I'll babble more at the end.

* * *

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango were in Kagome's room. ((I know Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones who can get through, but this is for the joke, OK?))

"What's this box?" Shippo asked, poking the computer.

"That's a PC, or Computer." Kagome explained. She hit the Power button and turned it on. "See?"

There was some beeping and the screen came to the desktop. Kagome explained what it was.

"Kagome!" Her mother called.

"Yeah?" Kagome shouted back.

"Can you and Sango run up to the store? She's borrowing some of your clothes anyway, right?"

Kagome sighed. "Come on Sango. Mom needs us to buy some edible stuff, unlike what my grandpa gets." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. "Don't touch **_ANYTHING_**!"

"Why would we want to touch that damn beeping box?" Inuyasha growled.

"What does this button do?" Shippo asked, hitting some keys.

Everyone anime sweat dropped. "I rest my case." Kagome turned. "Please don't mess with my computer." Sango and Kagome left.

They stood there for a few seconds, then Inuyasha started playing with the mouse. "Look! The damn arrow on the screen moves!" He kept moving the mouse.

"You say 'damn' a lot Inuyasha. Maybe you could cut down on swearing." Shippo said, hitting some keys on the keyboard.

"Let me try something." Miroku clicked on the internet link.

"Look! The screen changed!" Shippo laughed.

Inuyasha grabbed the mouse back. "Let me have some fun!" He looked around. "N4k3d Ch1x0r... Wonder what that is..." ((Stupid Inuyasha can't speak L33T!))

"OH GOD NO!" Shippo jumped away as the screen came up with naked people. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Miroku smiled. "How do we get these beautiful women out of this box?" He asked.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED MONK! TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha clicked the back button. "Kagome looks at that stuff!" Inuyasha was breathing heavily from trying to **_NOT_** kill Miroku.

Shippo opened his eyes. "I'm very afraid of that box now..."

"Didn't she call this thing a computer?" Inuyasha poked the screen and the screen saver went on.

"Oh no! Inuyasha broke the box!" Shippo screamed.

"Kagome's gonna be really pissed off at Inuyasha." Miroku nodded.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Someone find the instruction manual!" Miroku yelled, reaching for Kagome's closet.

"Oh no you perverted monk! We're looking!" Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head.

They started searching for the book. "I found it!" Shippo yelled, pulling out a thick guide that said 'Computer Instructions' on the front.

"That's not it!" Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. "It's too damn long!"

"This sucks..." Miroku sighed at last.

The computer beeped a lot, and then an alert about email appeared.

"Oh no! It's attacking!" Shippo launched his top at it.

"Shippo! Stop!" Miroku and Inuyasha cried at once, but the top smashed the computer screen.

"Whoops... Sorry..." Shippo smiled weakly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHOOPS!" Inuyasha roared. "KAGOME'S GONNA BE BACK ANY SECOND, AND YOU DESTROYED THE DAMN BOX!"

"I'm back! I hope you didn't destroy my room!" Kagome and Sango were coming up the steps.

"Miroku! Use your damn wind tunnel and suck up the damn broken box!" Inuyasha whispered, panic-stricken.

Miroku did so and the computer was gone, along with a few of Kagome's socks. "There. She won't notice a few socks and a box, right?"

"Wow! You didn't destroy Kagome's room." Sango said in shock.

"I'm impressed." Kagome smiled. "You haven't moved from where we left you!"

"Hey, Kagome? Where's that computer?" Sango glanced around.

"YOU GUYS DESTROYED MY COMPUTER!" Kagome bellowed.

"She's scarier than Naraku..." Inuyasha said nervously.

"THAT HAD ALL OF MY HOMEWORK SAVED ON IT! PLUS, IT'S THE ONLY WAY MY FRIENDS CAN CONTACT ME!"

"Oh shit..." Miroku muttered.

"Yup..." Shippo mumbled back.

"THAT'S RIGHT 'OH SHIT!'! YOU RUINED MY COMPUTER!" Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows and started shooting at Inuyasha and friends.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm. "I don't know what computers do, but it seems important. Why don't we solve this in a more civilized way?"

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Who broke the computer?" Sango asked.

"That would be Shippo." Miroku pointed.

"But it made a weird beeping noise! I thought it was gonna attack me!" Shippo cried.

"Who disposed of the evidence?" Sango asked.

"Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

"But you told me to suck it up with my wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled.

"So they're all guilty. Let's torture them differently though." Sango walked over to Kagome's cosmetics. "Let's give them a 'makeover'!"

They tied the boys down and did their hair, nails, makeup, and anything else they do at beauty salons. ((I've only been to a hair salon so get my hair cut. I've never gotten the whole makeup thing...))

"GOD DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled, staring at himself. "I LOOK LIKE A **_GIRL_**!"

"At least you don't always look like a girl..." Shippo sighed. "All they did to me was put that bad tasting stuff on my lips."

"So this is what it's like to be a woman..." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"What? You gonna pinch your own butt you damn pervert?" Inuyasha howled.

"That was fun." Kagome laughed. "That was worth it."

"Yeah!" Sango agreed. "Totally worth it!"

* * *

I hope you liked it! This was completely random and I don't know how I came up with it... Hope you all liked this one shot! Bye! 


	2. Sesshomaru VS The Computer!

Out of popular request, both online and off, here's the sequel to **Inuyasha Vs. the Computer** now has a sequel!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Glad you liked the fic. Of course they didn't find Fanfiction. That would have been too weird.**

**Streek-has-returned471: Here's another Inuyasha vs. chapter. Sort of. I'll make a sequel to this eventually.**

**Ikki: Who said it was finished? I was originally gonna make this a one shot, but my friends and fans told me to make another chappy to this one shot.**

**Ravenf6: Glad you liked this. I don't know how I came up with it... Probably too much sugar...**

**Devil's child a.k.a. black angel: I wrote more.**

**Kilnorc: I thought pervertedness for a monk was a sin, just like marriage and... other stuff... Yeah... Like I said, I must have had too much sugar or something when I wrote the original. I don't think Shippo deserved that either.**

**Zazolia:Glad you liked it.**

**TBlvr: I hope I can do just as good as the last chapter. I really think I had too much sugar to make the characters so perfect... That or I actually thought the chapter through before posting it...**

**Kuramagurl0: I'm sure he did...**

**CodeLyoko: Actually... I wish Inuyasha and co would destroy _MY_ comp. It does no work, so I want an excuse to get a new one...**

**Mirokus-Woman: I'm not sure if short was good, but here's an update for you.**

**Sgt. Panda: Um... Sorry if the fic confused you.**

**KatzMeow: Glad you thought it's funny.**

Wow... That's a lot of reviews. YAY! Tell your friends!

* * *

"Master Sesshomaru!" called Rin. "This place is strange. Why are there cattle droppings and stuff?"

Jaken sighed. He glanced around too. The place was covered in random objects. "Wait... Are those a pair of socks!"

Sesshomaru did not seem that interested in cattle droppings and socks. He was staring at a broken box of a strange substance with glass. The glass was broken, so he looked inside. There were many little metal parts. "What's this?" He picked up a disk that was lying right next to the box. "'CD-Rom..." He said.

"Master Sesshomaru?" Rin was confused. "Where are we exactly?"

Sesshomaru glanced around to see Naraku's bees buzzing around, and other objects he recognized. "I think we're wherever that lecherous monk's Wind Tunnel leads..." He was still inspecting the disk.

"Master Sesshomaru! Are you sure it's wise to be looking at that? If the monk brought it here, it could be dangerous!" Jaken panicked.

Sesshomaru ignored his follower. After all, he was much stronger than his half brother and his friends. He could handle whatever happened. He read the rest of the print. "Final Fantasy VII... I wonder..." He pushed the disk into the thing hanging out of another box connected by a wire, and pushed it into the slot.

The box started making odd beeping noises and then started glowing. ((If my broken comp could do that, I'd be so happy...)) Suddenly, a figure started appearing from the object's light. It slowly came into existence, pixel by pixel, in front of Sesshomaru. When the light faded, a man with long white hair and a humungous sword appeared. "Where am I? I was just about to finish Cloud off!"

Rin and Jaken looked at each other, as if the other knew what was going on. Since neither had the answer, they stared at Sesshomaru hopingly.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I am the great God Sepheroth!" The man laughed evilly.

"I've never heard of him." Rin looked at Jaken.

Jaken, always trying to look well informed, yelled. "I've heard of him!" Sepheroth smirked proudly. "He's the one who... did... something..." Jaken's courage failed him as Sepheroth him with his sword.

Sesshomaru blocked his swing. "Don't kill my follower."

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried. _'He may actually care about me after all!'_

"I'm the only one who does that." Sesshomaru knocked Sepheroth's blade away. He turned. "Come Rin. We must find Naraku."

Sepheroth looked up. "Naraku sounds evil!" He said, obviously wanting to fight him. "No one shall be eviler than me!"

Sesshomaru slashed Sepheroth in half. "Good. Now you I can get revenge for being used." He glanced at his finger. "Damn... He managed to cut me somehow..." He kept going. "Let's leave before the PC releases more strange creatures."

"How do you know it's a PC?" Jaken asked, but jumped at least 10 feet under Sesshomaru's glare.

"Do you insult my intelligence, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. In reality, all he did was remember what the disk had said, and repeated it. Jaken wouldn't know the difference anyway.

An odd music started playing from the box. It sounded like a celebration song. Sesshomaru sighed and he and Rin just left it behind.

"Damn box!" Jaken kicked it, and got electrocuted. "Damn electrocution!" He stormed away after Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Hey! Where are we?" Shippo asked.

"Good question." Kagome muttered.

"I recognize this!" Inuyasha yelled. "This is that damn box we used Miroku's wind tunnel on a few months ago."

"Wow... Shippo really did a number on it..." Sango commented.

"It was attacking me!" Shippo shouted innocently.

"If only I could get those pictures of the lovely women back up..." said Miroku, as if the memory was wonderful.

Sango got a big throbbing vein and kicked Miroku in the... well... you know...

Miroku started rolling around in pain as everyone watched him with anime sweat drops. Once Miroku regained his composure, Inuyasha got an idea. A perfectly horrible idea. "Let's give the thing to Koga!"

They all looked at him as if he were mad. "And how would you get an idea like that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha did that shifty eye look that is used in anime a lot. "Um... No reason. I just... uh... want to see what he'd do with it!" He said. In reality, he smelled Sesshomaru's blood on the ground right next to it, even if it was faint. _'He might have cut his finger on the glass, but that's good enough for Koga!'_ thought Inuyasha. He smirked evilly.

Kagome screamed. "I- I can't believe it! There's a **_BODY_** here!"

They all looked at the silver haired figure. "Who's that?"

"I think... It's Sephy!" Kagome said in shock. "He's from a vid game I own... or owned. He's the villain, Sepheroth."

This time, they thought Kagome was crazy. In reality, she used to be a fangirl before she went to the feudal era.

"Right... I still say we give it to Koga." Inuyasha said, slightly bored.

"Fine! It's not like anyone can fix the hunk of junk now."

"Didn't you buy a new one too?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I did..." Kagome said, bitterly.

So Inuyasha and the gang left to find Koga.

* * *

For the next chapter, I'd appreciate the names of Koga's 2 companions. I don't remember their names sadly... I would like to thank my bro and my friends who asked me to make another chapter to this. 


	3. Koga VS The Computer!

All righty! I sent you all replies to your reviews... Uh... Sometime ago... (is confused) I had a little too much sugar, so I don't remember what I was doing...

**Riku: **Um... You were going to update the Inuyasha vs. the Computer...

**Me: **Thanks. Anywho, thank you to all of the reviews! Love ya all!

* * *

"Hey! _Huff, huff_ Koga! Wait up!" Ginta called ahead.

Hakkaku and Ginta were chasing the blur in a tornado known as their pack leader once again, and certainly not for the last time. They were finally able to take a breather when Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others appeared.

"Kagome! It's wonderful to see you!" Koga said, stopping. "What do you want mutt?"

Inuyasha was ready to kill Koga once again, until he was smashed into the ground by Kagome's yelling of "Sit!" "We wanted to give you something..." Inuyasha growled through a mouthful of dirt.

"Give me something? What?" Koga seemed interested now.

"Inuyasha wishes to give you a peace offering called a 'computer', or as Shippo and I call it, a 'Magic Box'." Miroku bowed his head all priest-like.

"What's a computer do?" Hakkaku asked Ginta, who shrugged.

Inuyasha got up and whispered, "It managed to get my brother to bleed, so imagine what it could do to Kagura!"

Koga paused to think about this. Was it some kind of ploy to get him out of the way? Whatever it was, he could easily dump it on Kagura. "I'll take it!"

Sango dropped the annihilated plastic box of wires in front of them. "This thing is really weird if you ask me."

Koga kicked it, and there was a loud beeping noise. Suddenly, there was another bright flash of light, like the one that brought Sephiroth into the world, and Cloud appeared with Red XIII and Tifa.

Kagome stared at the three, and you could literally see the stars in her eyes. "Woah! It's my party from the game! How could this have happened!"

Cloud looked blankly at Tifa, who shrugged. "Er... I think we got here by mistake... We were going after Sephiroth, and ended up here..."

Red XIII glanced around the place and noticed Shippo. "I don't think we're in Midgar anymore..."

Shippo hid behind Sango, shaking. He was so afraid of Red XIII that he cast some fox magic, replacing himself with a little stone statue. "He's scary..."

Red XIII laughed at the little kitsune. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one."

Kagome knelt down and looked at the computer. After hitting a button multiple times, she managed to open the Disk Drive. "There," she pulled out the disk. Cloud and his party vanished into thin air, making everyone wonder. "I get it! My compy must have been changed by demonic power or when it went through the Wind Tunnel, so now it brings the characters to life!"

"Meaning?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Meaning, we can use it against the moron Naraku," Koga muttered to himself. "Thanks! I'm going to use it!" Laughing evilly, he nodded to Hakkaku and Ginta to pick up the mysterious computer and went to find the evil Kagura.

* * *

Carrying the computer took longer than they thought, and eventually, they had to take a break. Koga definitely didn't want to deal with hauling the thing. He punched the thing again, ignoring the fact that it could bring some more baddies to life. **_BOOM_**! Sephiroth once again appeared, since he had appeared in Kagome's other saved game data.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! IT IS I, THE GOD SEPHIROTH!"

Koga didn't even bother to consider what might happen if he killed Sephiroth, and kicked Sephiroth hard in the face. Sephiroth, who wasn't that simple to beat, drew his Masamune blade, and he tried to hack at the wolf demon.

Koga easily dodged and kicked his enemy in the feet, tripping him. As Sephiroth fell, Koga sprang into the air and struck the supposed "God" in the stomach. Sephiroth slowly vanished, just like Cloud and the others had.

"Man! That thing is dangerous! You sure we should really give it to Kagura?" Ginta asked nervously.

"It'll finish her off instantly!" Koga smirked again. "Now let's find that incarnation of Naraku!"

* * *

That's it for this chappy! I know it wasn't as funny as the first and second chapter, but bear with me. I'm trying the best I can to get it to Kagura, so (laughs evilly) we can have some fun torturing her. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Riku:** Glad to know you're still legally insane...

**Inuyasha:** Well, while she keeps plotting, let's figure out a to get out of here.


	4. Kagura VS The Computer!

Well, here's the update (finally)

**Riku: Reader's are probably cheering.**

**Inuyasha: And we still haven't found a way to escape.**

**Riku: Oh well, at least neither of us has any work to do this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, that's a good thing.**

Will you two stop yammering! Here's the chapter!

* * *

Koga stood in the middle of a barren field. It was apparent by the windswept trees that Kagura had been there. "Kagura! You stupid incarnation of Naraku!" he shouted, hoping to irritate her enough to reveal herself.

They didn't have to wait long, for a huge gust of wind shot through the field, knocking Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku far from the computer. The computer wasn't harmed in the least by the blast.

Kagura was standing before them, glaring daggers. "Do you wish to be destroyed?" she asked.

Koga grinned and said, "We have a present for you. It's a magic box, and we're not sure what to do with it. It's very powerful though. Later!" he ran off before she could attempt to take the jewel shards from his legs again. Ginta and Hakkaku followed close behind.

Confused, Kagura knelt down near the computer for a better look. "Why would they give me this piece of junk?" she inquired, not expecting any response from anyone. She retrieved her folded fan and tapped the top of the mysterious object with it. "It doesn't seem to do anything."

Suddenly, wires shot out from the computer and wrapped around Kagura. "Muahahahaha!" shouted the computer in a monotone voice. "I have captured a player to play solitaire for all eternity!" The computer spaced out every syllable, unable to speak a full sentence otherwise.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura snapped open her fan and easily broke the cords holding her. "I never thought it was a talking magic box," she muttered to no one unparticular. "I've never heard of solitaire. What is that?"  
"A powerful game that tests your mind and luck!" the computer replied with a bunch of beeps. "Shall we play a game?"

Kagura knelt before the computer once again. "Fine, just tell me the rules." The computer didn't answer, but instead shot cords and stole Kagura's fan.

It beeped a couple times, and the fan created an illusion of a deck of playing cards. The cards jumped into their places like in an actual game of solitaire. "Good luck!" it laughed. "If you lose, I shall absorb your power to keep myself running for a long time AND keep this neat fan!"

Kagura read the tiny options at the top of the board. There was 'Game' and 'Help'. She poked the help icon and a menu appeared. "What a strange illusion," she mumbled as she selected 'About Solitaire'. After reading the long and boring list of rules, she said, "I will get my fan back from you, you stupid object!"

She quickly played the game, but discovered that just as she needed the Jack of Hearts, she couldn't take it because of something being on top of it. Then she got an idea. "Hey Magic Box! What's that over there?" she yelled, sounding surprised as she pointed behind the box. "Is that a Monkey Faced Disco Hawk?"

The computer turned its monitor to see the strange made up animal. Since it didn't have Internet, it couldn't simply search to tell if the farce was real. While it scanned the skies, Kagura snatched up a bunch of cards and put them into their places. When the computer turned back, he stared at the almost completed card game.

"Oh look, I won," Kagura sneered as the computer scratched its monitor like a person would scratch their head. "I'll be taking that back now." With a grim smile, she swiped back her fan. She turned to leave, but then realized the box could be of use.

"On second thought, I know someone who enjoy the games you offer much more than I," she said, trying to sound convincing. The computer couldn't comprehend sarcasm, so it worked easily. "His name is Naraku, and loves to play deadly games where you always lose and die!"

Not understanding what she meant by that, the computer inquired, "You mean Halo?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kagura snapped her fingers and the feather she rode appeared. "Just make sure you blow him up or something for losing, got it?"

The computer gave a salute with its plug. "Yes Guest User Lady/Gentleman!" It gave a muffled cry as Kagura shoved it none too gently onto her ride. "Careful with the hard drive, Guest User! This is worse than when that dog and his friends broke the screen!"

Groaning, Kagura made the feather take off. "Stop your whining. We have bigger fish to fry."

* * *

That had to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever written... Oh well. Next chapter, Naraku Vs. The Computer, shall be the end of the fanfic! See you next time!

**Kagura: Death by Solitaire?**

**Riku: Only idiots fall for the Monkey Faced Disco Hawk joke!**

**Inuyasha: Really!**

Will you all stop complaining! Bye everyone! I have camp, so don't expect updates on any of my fanfics for a while!


End file.
